


Like You're Running Out of Time

by Devil_You_Know



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chronal Dissociation's a bitch, Emily can't handle her gf's cuteness, F/F, Just something I work on when I'm bored, Lena has some issues she's working through, Meeting the Parents, Post-Recall, lena has minor ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_You_Know/pseuds/Devil_You_Know
Summary: Despite years of being together, Lena had never met Emily's parents. Time to change that.





	Like You're Running Out of Time

Stretching, Emily sat up in her bed. She looked over at the covered lump beside her, smiling as she knew it was her beautiful girlfriend all snuggled up and cozy and taking a well deserved break. Beside her on the nightstand, the stationary Chronal Accelerator hummed gently, though she was used to the sound by now. It was a comfort in the early mornings when compared to the sound of cars and people walking by.

She slipped out of bed and put on her slippers, not wanting to touch the cool ground with her bare feet. She walked into the bathroom and began to prepare herself for the day. She used the toilet before running a brush through her red hair, still blinking sleep out of her eyes. She studied herself in the reflection for a few moments. deciding that she looked at least moderately presentable, before slipping off to make coffee.

She had to do this before Lena woke up, since she wasn't allowed to have coffee since the last incident. The poor girl was already hyper enough. Caffeine was just too much for her little heart, and she tended to crash hard. She sipped at the bitter liquid without bothering to add anything to it and retrieved her phone from her pocket. She wasn't very surprised to find a message from her mother. She clicked on the icon and read the text.

'Call me when you can.' Was all that it said. Emily sighed, not being that big of fan of her mother's weekly calls. She loved her, of course, but her parents disapproved of many of Emily's choices. Living in King's Row it wasn't uncommon to find many anti-omnic people. Unfortunately, Emily's parents were some of those people. Even more unfortunately, Emily had many omnic friends, and her lover's closest friend was technically more omnic than human. Her parents would certainly not be happy about that.

In addition to that, her mother disproved of the New Overwatch, thinking of them being far too pro omnic. Because of this, Emily decided not to tell her parents that her Lena was "The" Lena, as in Lena Oxton. Emily never posted pictures of her and Lena together, and avoided telling anyone who would report back to her mother. She took another sip of her coffee as she reluctantly called her mom, deciding to get it over with.

A few moments later, the woman had picked up. Emily tapped the side of her coffee mug as she put on a chipper voice, smiling subconsciously.

"Heya Mum! What do you want to talk about?" She said, finishing up the last bit of her coffee, regretfully. She'd make more later.

"Hey there, Emily. I was just wondering when you were coming to visit?" Her mom asked politely as ever. Emily hummed softly, setting the mug down with a clink as she felt the energy fill her. Guess she wouldn't need another cup.

"Ah, right. Lena's home this week, and I was thinking of spending it all with her, if you don't mind." It was true. Whenever her girlfriend wasn't off saving the world, she spent as much time as she could together. As far as Emily's parents knew, Lena just had a job that required her to travel often. They certainly weren't wrong.

"Then bring her over for dinner tonight! I've heard so much about her." Emily tensed sightly, but her mom continued on, unaware of her dilemma.

"Come on, sweetie. I promise not to embarrass you too much. It's just that I've never even seen the girl, and I'm stating to doubt that she exists." The last part was said jokingly, but Emily still sighed softly. It was true-- They've been dating for years and her mother still hadn't seen her.

"Alright mum. We'll stop by at six. I'll have to warn you that she's a bit odd, but you should love her. I certainly do." Emily spoke, unsure of whether or not her mom would approve. Of course, if she didn't, it wasn't like she could force them apart. However, having a girlfriend that your parents disapproved of would certainly put a strain on their relationship, and Emily didn't want to put more of a burden on Lena than there already was.

The stress was already almost too much for the optimistic girl.

"Thanks dear! See you!" and with that, the phone call ended. Emily sighed, putting the mug in the sink. She didn't want to be bothered with washing it. She went to retrieve Lena from her slumber.

The small woman was still curled under the blankets, forcing Emily to uncover her. She gently shook her awake. As Tracer opened her amber eyes she seemed a bit lost and confused, as she usually did in the mornings. She sat up and blinked at Emily, a bit of the haze lifting. She shook her head gently.

"Mornin' luv... What's the date and time?" Emily already had the answer prepared, since she was asked every morning. It was just a part of dating someone with her condition; you had to remind them when they were many times. It calmed Lena exponentially, who had a fear of falling out of time again and ending up in the wrong spot. While it hadn't happened in years, the few times it did happen were traumatizing. She showed her the date and smiled as she told her.

Emily sat beside her and wrapped her arms around the slender girl, nuzzling her untamed hair.

"... You're finally gonna meet my parents today." Emily said after a moment of just enjoying the warm embrace. Lena visibly perked up, and Emily knew that she was excited. Lena was a social creature who thrived on contact.

"Really? That's so cool! I hope that they approve of me!" Lena chirped happily, a pleased expression on her face. Emily smiled as Lena ran her hand through her hair. She was glad that Lena was happy with the idea. Emily remembered how fragile Lena could be when it came to people she cared about. She hated letting them down.

"I'm sure they'll love you. How could anyone not?" Emily cooed, knowing how much Tracer loved the praise. After a few moments Lena flinched as her phone went off. It was some old pop song, whoever was singing it had a thick Japanese accent and a slightly muffled mechanical voice. Genji, Emily realized. It must've been the cyborg ninja singing. Lena pulled away and picked up the phone, answering it. He called Lena often, and the two usually caught up on events when they were separated. It was good since, from what Emily's seen, Genji was a sweet guy.

A hologram popped up and there was Genji, his visor off. He looked like he had just been laughing, his (mostly metal) teeth showing in his smile. Emily was surprised, having never actually seen the man's face before. He was heavily scarred and had a synthetic bottom jaw, but other than that he was fairly attractive, with dark eyes and thick, spiky eyebrows.

"Yo, Trace!" Genji snickered slightly, looking off screen for a moment. There was another voice, though what they said was inaudible through the connection. Lena brightened at the sight of one of her closest friends, and Emily watched the exchange, interested.

"Would you consider my brother as an assface or a dickbreath?" Genji said, suddenly looking seriously through the screen. Lena blinked slowly, seeming to ponder the question. Her playful demeanor melted and she also seemed very serious. It was very comical.

"Hmm... Definitely a dickbreath. His face certainly doesn't resemble an ass, but his breath probably smells like dick." Lena concluded, her smile returning as she giggled. Emily covered her mouth to try and muffle her laughs as well. From what she'd seen, most of the Overwatch members were as goofy as they were powerful. Real heroes.

Genji suddenly froze at the sound of her laughing, as if only then remembering that other people could see him. Lena noticed immediately and pulled Emily into view of the camera so that Genji could see her.

"Sorry luv! Forgot to tell you that Emily was here! Yes, she is the only one here." Genji relaxed slightly, but he still looked a bit uncomfortable. Emily felt a bit guilty, knowing that she was the cause of his unease. She remembered being told by Lena that Genji was a bit uncomfortable with showing his face. Lena grinned at him though, obviously attempting to calm him, so Emily seeing it presumably wasn't a big deal.

"Did you really call me this early in the morning just to bully your older brother, Genji? What would Zenny do if he found out?" Lena teased. Genji rolled his eyes and scratched at the seam where his flesh met metal absentmindedly.

"Zenyatta wouldn't care. Plus, it's revenge! You can't tell me it's not fair when he-" Lena interrupted him immediately, though Emily already knew the fucked up history of the Shimada brothers. She didn't understand how both Lena and Genji could forgive him, though it was probably because she herself was more cynical than those two rays of sunshine.

"Genji you can't keep using the 'he killed me' card forever." Lena chuckled. Genji looked past the screen again and his smile grew much bigger.

"Anyways, I really called you to check in on you. No more timey incidents, right?" Genji asked, a bit of genuine seriousness spilling into his voice. Lena shook her head, smiling.

"Nope! How about you guys? Any injuries?" Emily knew that her girlfriend was constantly worried about the well-being of her teammates, and that if any of them got hurt she'd blame herself. Luckily, Genji shook his head.

"McCree got an arrow stuck in him, and Zarya dropped a weight on Reinhardt's foot, but Angela patched them up quickly, so no worries. Other than that, it's been the usual wear and tear from easy missions." Lena sighed in relief.

"How did Jesse- Actually, I don't want to know. Thanks, Genji. You're the best. Well, second best, since Emily here's the real best." Emily smiled at that, feeling flattered. Genji looked back past the camera and smiled as somebody talked.

"Yo! Zen! Yosh, I'll join you for meditation right after I finish up this call with Tracer." Genji looked back at Lena with an apologetic grin. She waved him off.

"Sorry Trace, gotta go hang with Zen, bye!" And with that abrupt sentence, the call ended. Emily let out another laugh. She always enjoyed those weird conversations with her team.

"I love your friends, Lena. They're all ridiculous." Emily chuckled out, patting Lena's head and stroking her brown hair. The smaller girl giggled softly, looking at her with adoring eyes. Emily felt her heart swell with love.

"They're my family, luv. I should introduce all of you in person sometime. There's more to us than Winston." Lena giggled. Emily rolled her eyes and slipped away, deciding to get on with their very important day.

"Alright Lena. We've got a big day ahead of us! You're about to do something even more difficult and terrifying than saving the world-- Meeting my parents." Emily said dramatically. She grinned at her girlfriend.

"Are you scared?"

"Oh no, I'm terrified."

The two girls giggled.


End file.
